fhfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Opal's Suburbia
Opal's Suburbia is a location in Cross Bridge Suburbs. It is a suburbia that Opal Peterson, Chauncey Peterson, Claudio Peterson, Dorothy Peterson, Uncle Figaro and Rosie lives and sleep in along with a backyard, kitchen, living room, boys' twin bedroom, gameroom Opal's Bed, bathroom, Dorothy's office and the attic. It also a basement next to the game room. Rooms Chauncey and Claudio's Bedroom There is a TV, TV remote, posters with Hip Hop stars, Rappers and Rockets, globe, a pine wooded bookshelf, green carpet on the floor, the dark blue walls, the grey ceiling, Chauncey's red laptop with a taco/turtle hybrid and Claudio's turquoise laptop with a Triceratops, Stegosaurus and the Tyrannosaurus Rex on it, on the maple wooded desks and the bunk beds beds in their bedroom. Chauncey sleeps on the top bunk and Claudio sleeps on the bottom bunk. It is located next to the staircase downstairs. Opal's Bedroom There is a TV, TV remote, 5 posters on it such as of 4 pugs on teacups on the left wall next to her bed, Rugby, Purple Day (a parody on Green Day) on the right wall, a Dachshund sleeping on the pink pillow the quote said in Red text marks "Good Night, Sweet Dreams Hot Dogs!" and a Unicorn with a neon pink mane and electric blue tail hopping over a rainbow and it said on the middle "Hopping Rainbows is Awesome!". There is a bed on the left side with the white wooded headboard and backboard, with the pink sheet on the mattress and pillow covers, with a Light Green blanket with yellow stars on it, there is a stuffed dingo in the middle of the bed, there is a purple and white alarm clock next to it and a picture of Opal and Angela looking at zebras at the zoo on their field trip when they were kindergarteners, the computer is on the maple wooded desk on the middle, with 3 bobble heads of a kangaroo, German Shepard and a pirate chicken, on the right side of the room there's a maple wooded bookshelf with scrapbooks on the bottom, chapter books on the middle, and the yellow letter "O" is on the top and there are magazines also. Bathroom Next to Dorothy's office there's a bathroom. It had on in Oscar's New Girlfriend when Claudio was touring Oscar when he needs to go to the bathroom. In the bathroom it had a black door with a golden handle the lock is outside of the bathroom and the open is in the inside of the bathroom is was a regular handle. It had a yellow walls with a white tiles on the walls, palm desert countertop on the sink, bathtub and the shower, it had grey faucets on the sink and the shower. There is a towel rack next to the shower the towels are lavender with the letter "P" on it. Kitchen There is a Maple wood cupboard on the top and the bottom, the black dishwasher, black countertops on the sink in the middle, the silver stove is in the left, the black refrigerator is in the right side next to the door where Rosie's purple food bowl and water bowl are laid on the floor and the doggie door is in the middle where Rosie goes outside and play or run around the backyard. On the top of the cupboard are flour, sugar, brown sugar, powdered sugar, baking powder, baking soda and sea salt. And the middle cupboard, there is cereal, pretzels, rice, chocolate chips, Uncle Figaro's homemade blackberry muffins from Fish Australia, can of garbanzo beans, alphabet soup, diced tomatoes and tuna, and the bottom shelf are potatoes, jar of peanut butter, peanuts, tomato sauce, and Chauncey and Claudio's leftover Easter candy in the left. Next to the dishwasher, inside the cupboard there is Rosie's favorite dog food. Living Room Located next to the patio door, there is 3 couches, there is a large light blue couch in the middle with cup holders and Uncle Figaro, Dorothy, Chauncey and Claudio's magazines underneath, in the right side next to the TV is the brown kick back couch, Uncle Figaro's favorite with the cup holder and the leg lifter. On the left side, there is a medium sized black couch where Opal sits down and does her homework on her laptop there is turquoise round pillows. There is a flat screen TV with the remote next to the cup holder on the couch. Patio There is hexagon brick floor with the white round table, a blue barbeque where Opal's family cooks meals on the grill on hot summer days or the 4th of July or anywhere when the family sit together outside, There is Rosie's doghouse, where Rosie sleeps in, when one of Opal's friends who have allergies to dogs or when she gets into trouble. There is a oval shaped swimming pool, where Rosie and her family swims together, and a box that keeps pool toys and goggles inside. Garage Located next to the door to the kitchen, There is a black metal shoe cubby, treadmill, Uncle Figaro's work out DVDs, recycle bins, trash cans, and there is Dorothy's gardening tools, outside toys and Opal's rugby gear are kept in the box, Dorothy's black minivan is parked inside, while Figaro's red truck is parked outside of the garage, next to the Basketball hoop. Dorothy's Office Category:Houses